


Everything old

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wasn't I informed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything old

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://coldfiredragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**coldfiredragon**](http://coldfiredragon.livejournal.com/).

"Why wasn't I informed?" Kal-El snaps at the AI.

"It is necessary to perpetuate the House of El," it answers. A wall has already grown up to enfold the startled, naked subject of the -- discussion.

"This is not an appropriate method."

The boy -- and he is, still, again, sixteen -- bangs on the wall. "What did I do?" he asks.

In Kryptonian.

"Remove the wall," Clark says, using English. It evaporates and the boy falls on his unsteady, coltish legs, rights himself, and smiles.

"Greetings, cousin," he says.

"Welcome back, Kon-El," Clark replies.

His smile is the same as it was.


End file.
